A Surprising Holiday Gift
by hphglover
Summary: Santana gives Quinn a gift she never expected. Quintanna fic.


_A/N: A few things about this one-shot. First, it's my first Glee fic so I hope you guys like it. Second, this is late by a couple of days since Three King's Day was on the 6th and we're on the 8th. And third, and most important, this is for The Black Author. She did something entirely too sweet for me on the 6__th__ and this is my gift to her. I hope you like it, M! Many thanks to Dexslytherin for the quick beta!_

_Glee, obviously, doesn't belong to me._

_I'd love to know what you think since I'm working on a multi-chapter story for this pairing as well._

**A Surprising Holiday Gift**

When she reached out with her hand, she hadn't been expecting partially warm sheets, but the warmth of her girlfriend's body. While the sheets were soft to the touch – both of them preferring high thread counts – they couldn't compare to the soft skin of her girlfriend's body. Blinking several times to clear her vision, Quinn stretched her body and looked towards the bedside table to see it was a little past nine in the morning. The scent of freshly made coffee made her smile and she knew it was the reason she had woken. Throwing the sheets aside, she got up and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. Once she was done, she went in search of her Latina and some of her coffee.

Walking into the living room in just a tank top and girl boxers, she smiled when she saw Santana lying on a blanket on the floor by the Christmas tree. She had the fire going and the lights on the tree were on. She was just lying on her stomach, her morning cup of café mocha close by as she read a book, a content smile on her face. As Quinn approached, her smile grew larger when she saw it was the children's book that told the story of the three wise men that had come to see baby Jesus when he was born. She had gotten it for her girlfriend that winter, knowing how important the Latina's roots had become to her.

It was a Saturday morning and the sixth of January, the day Spain and most of Latin America celebrated Three King's Day. She had been indulging the Latina with a little celebration of that day for several years since she had found out about it through a co-worker and had come home to ask Santana why she hadn't mentioned it before. The Latina didn't have an answer other than to say she hadn't thought Quinn would be interested in having an extended holiday celebration. From that year on, they had celebrated the holiday by cooking the traditional meal that accompanied that day and by exchanging gifts and spending the day together.

"Good morning, sweetheart," she husked as she kneeled down by her girlfriend's legs. Running her fingers softly over the back of her thigh she smiled when Santana shuddered. "I missed you when I woke up alone," she pouted.

Santana turned on her side and smiled at her girl, reaching out a hand to tug her closer. "Lo siento, mi amor. I couldn't sleep anymore and I didn't want to wake you. I know you had a long day yesterday."

Even though they worked out of the same office space, they didn't see each other much during the day. Santana was an up and coming lawyer that specialized in LGBT cases. She had decided a couple of years back to start her own firm when the one she had been working at kept taking all of the credit for the work she was doing and not giving her the promotion she deserved. When she walked, a lot of her clients followed her, making the transition an easy one.

Quinn had gone into accounting and had been working at a brokerage firm; however, her being a female that knew what she was doing very well didn't sit well with the good 'ol boys and they had made her life miserable. While they didn't let her go because of the money she was bringing the firm, they also talked down to her and took advantage of her knowledge. Once they had found out she was in a romantic relationship with another woman, they'd made her life hell, often reminding her that they had a reputation to uphold and pressuring her to keep it quiet by asking her to remove a picture she had of them on her desk when important clients came in to see her. She had finally snapped when they had asked her not to bring Santana to their annual dinner. Her resignation had been on the president's desk by day's end and she'd gone home to curl under the cover and cry her eyes out at the injustice of it all.

That was how Santana had found her and after threatening to go all Lima Heights on their asses, she had snapped out of her rage to comfort her girl and tell her things would be okay. During dinner that night, they had decided on a plan of action. Not only was Santana going to sue them but she came up with the idea of Quinn starting her own firm in the same office as her, since she had the space available.

The lawsuit was successful and Quinn received a nice amount of money for Santana's effort. Like it had happened with Santana, when her loyal clients found out what had really happened, they had cut ties with the firm and had gone looking for Quinn. It had seemed like poetic justice and they couldn't be more grateful.

"I know I came home really late, baby, but I didn't want to have anything pending for the weekend since I wanted to spend it with you."

Santana's smile made her eyes shine and she leaned forward, cupping the back of Quinn's neck and bringing their lips together.

The kiss was slow and lazy, each savoring the other with an ease that came from years of practice and loving each other. Quinn's hand cupped her cheek as she angled her head for a deeper kiss, a small, breathy moan escaping into Santana's mouth. The kiss came to an end naturally and Quinn's eyes darkened when she saw the Latina lick her lips and then bite her bottom one.

"That was like an explosion of peppermint mocha in my mouth," she commented with a little smile.

Quinn chuckled at her words. "You're a silly girl."

Santana nuzzled her neck. "Mm, maybe, but I'm _your_ silly girl."

"That you are," Quinn responded as she arched her neck to give her more room to roam. They'd been together for six years now and she never got tired of their loving. If anything, the more she had her lover, the more she wanted her. She'd never felt the connection she shared with Santana with anyone else before and she knew in her heart it was for keeps. "Do you know just how much I love you?"

Santana lifted her head and looked into hazel eyes that were a little dilated already and she could see the truth of Quinn's words reflected in their depths. Her girlfriend had the most expressive eyes in the world and she could always tell how she was feeling by looking into them.

"I hope it's at least half of how much I love you."

"Mm, no, I think it's more," Quinn shot back with a little smile.

"Then I consider myself one of the luckiest people on this planet." She ran her finger softly over the blonde's eyebrow and smiled tenderly at her. "Who would have thought I'd end up with McKinley's HBIC as my partner," she mused with a grin.

Quinn's smile grew larger. "I know, right? You gave me a run for my money in that department, though, so don't act like you were so innocent."

Santana threw her head back and laughed. "God, I was insufferable back then, wasn't I? How did you even stand me then? I was such a bitch to you at times."

"That might be true, but I also know why you did it. I could see in your eyes that it hurt you more inside when you hurt me. High school put a lot of pressure on us and neither of us handled it the best way, I guess."

"And then we meet in college two years later and this happened."

Quinn let out a happy sigh. "Running into you again in person was probably one of the best things that happened to me after I started Yale. I didn't realize until I saw you again just how much I had missed you. An email every few months was never enough."

"I know. I always wanted to call, to ask if I could go up and see you, but I was afraid to. Who would have thought a party at Rachel's and Kurt's place would have brought us together that New Year's eve?"

"Regardless of how it happened, that drunken kiss at midnight changed everything for me and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Santana leaned forward and brushed her lips over the blonde's lightly. "One of my favorites as well. Especially the night that followed."

Quinn tilted her head and just looked at her for a bit in silence, confusion coloring her features. "But nothing happened that night, sweetheart. We just slept in the same bed holding each other. Actually, nothing happened for the first six months we were dating long distance and commuting on weekends between Yale and Columbia. It wasn't until summer break that our relationship moved into an intimate one."

"_Exactly_ and that is how I knew that you were special. I didn't want to sleep with you just for the hell of it, Quinn. I actually wanted to pursue something with you and it was the first time in my life I felt like that about someone."

Quinn absorbed her word quietly, not having heard them before. "I thought Britt was that for you."

Santana smiled tenderly at the memories of their dancer friend. "Brittany was my first love and is part of my past." Cupping Quinn's cheek tenderly, she smiled at her. "You, however, are the love of my life, my present and my future."

Quinn's eyes immediately filled with tears. Santana had come a really long way from the bitchy, hurtful girl she had been when they were younger. While she still presented a cool front at the office, when it was just the two of them, she let her walls down and she showed her true self. She was a true romantic, gentle and tender in ways Quinn had never imagined possible and she was glad she was able to see that side of her.

"You complete sap ball!" she joked, her voice cracking a bit with how much she was feeling.

"Tell anyone and I'll have to ends you," she joked as she kissed Quinn's nose. "Now, how about some presents!"

Quinn chuckled. Santana was like a kid during the holidays and showered her with presents, both small and silly to grand gestures like weeklong vacations to places she knew Quinn wanted to visit.

"Presents it is and then coffee for me."

"I get to go first, because there is something I'm dying to give you," Santana said as she sat up and helped Quinn to do the same.

"Alright, you go first," Quinn accepted, indulging her while stealing her cup of coffee and taking a long sip. It was delicious as always and she moaned in appreciation.

"Is it wrong to feel jealous of a cup of coffee?" Santana called out from under the tree where she was gathering brightly wrapped boxes of presents.

"No, baby. This cup of coffee, as good as it tastes, has nothing on you. You're too hot for that," she assured her.

"Nice to know!" She set all the presents between them and chose a small jewelry box before giving it to Quinn. "This one first."

Quinn took the small box with trembling fingers and her heart beating out of control. The box is very small, which means there are very few possibilities as to what could be inside and one of those possibilities – while she doesn't want to let herself hope – could truly change their lives.

She peeled off the silver wrapping to reveal a blue Tiffany box and she had to smile at her girlfriend's exquisite taste. She slowly removes the top to reveal a pair of stunning diamond stud earrings and she tells herself she's _not_ disappointed in the least. She swallows hard before smiling and looking at her girl.

"They're beautiful, San! Thanks so much."

Santana can see that while Quinn is being truthful, she is also hiding her disappointment. Not wanting to drag it longer, she hands Quinn a long, rectangular box. "This goes with it."

Her next present is a delicate gold chain with a matching diamond pendant. "Santana! This is entirely too much. You already got me a lot of things for Christmas."

Santana shrugs nonchalantly. "If I can't spoil my own girlfriend, who am I going to spoil?" she says as she hands Quinn another box, this time much larger.

"Seriously, babe, how many gifts did you get me?"

"Just two more after that one."

Quinn's eyebrow rises as she stares at her girl. "I only got you two."

"I didn't know we had to match the amount of things we give each other. Besides, all of my presents sort of go together," she informed her as it that made it perfectly okay.

"You're too much sometimes, you know that?"

"I just love you and like to show it," she said simply.

Quinn, of course, melted at her words, kissed her quickly one more time and went to unwrap the next box. She gasped when she saw it what it was.

"_San_," she whispered as she opened the box and took out the digital camera, cradling it carefully in her hands.

"I know you've been looking at it for a while and also knew you wouldn't get it for yourself because you think it's too expensive. But I know you and I know you love photography with a passion. You need a good camera for that and now you have it."

"My God, I love you, woman!"

Putting the camera aside, she grabbed Santana by the front of her shirt and pulled her into a searing kiss that leaves them both a little breathless and lightheaded.

Santana is smiling goofily as they part. "Glad you like it, baby girl. I knew it would make you happy."

"Okay, let's pause your gift giving and let me give you mine."

Santana isn't ready to stop but nods regardless. She won't ever admit it out loud, but she is seriously whipped by the blonde and usually gives into her way easier than she should. She takes the small box Quinn gives her and she starts unwrapping it with a smile. Yes, Santana Lopez is a kid when it comes to the holidays and she doesn't give a particular damn about what others might think about it.

She gasps when she sees the logo on the outside of the box and again when she opens it. "How did you even _know_?" she asks quietly as she takes the Cartier watch out of the box and admires it closely.

Quinn grins when she sees the reaction. "I pay a lot more attention to you than you seem to realize, love. I've seen you looking at the watch for a while in magazines and when we go by a jewelry store. Just like I also knew you wouldn't spend that amount of money on yourself, even if you deserve it."

Santana wasted no time in putting it on her wrist and admiring it. "I love it! This is great, babe!"

Quinn chuckled as she saw the happiness radiating from her girlfriend's expressions. "Good. Hope you like this one as well."

The Latina raised an eyebrow at her girl when she saw the Bvlgari logo on the next box. She opened it and has to gasp once again when she saw the white gold tennis bracelet with round cut diamonds.

"Quinn," she whispered as she took it out of the box. "This is exquisite! It must have cost you a small fortune for both of these items."

"Right, because _your_ gifts are so inexpensive and all," Quinn joked. "Let's see how it looks on. I saw it and thought it would be perfect for you."

She was right. The bracelet looked amazing on Santana's delicate wrist and Quinn was glad she had gone with her gut instinct on it.

"Looks amazing," Santana had to agree. After looking at it for a moment longer and running her finger over it, she grinned at Quinn and picked an envelope from the pile between them. "This is next."

She watched with a little smirk as Quinn opened the envelope and took out some papers and unfolded them. Her eyebrows start rising as she read on.

"We're going to _Spain_ in the summer?" Quinn mumbled as she keept on reading, not looking up at all.

Santana's grin grew. "Si. It's a place we both want to visit and I sort of thought, if you want, that it could be our honeymoon," she finished quietly.

Quinn's body went stiff for a second and she lifted her eyes slowly, never reaching Santana's face as they focus solely on the open box Santana is presently holding in her hands. Her breath is lodged somewhere in her lungs as she stares at the square-cut diamond solitaire that matches her earrings and necklace.

Watery eyes finally move up and they lock onto Santana's overly bright ones. "_San_?" she managed to choke out.

"It would make me the happiest woman in the world if you'd do me the honor of becoming my wife," she said simply and with so much feeling behind it that Quinn's tears finally fall down her cheeks and she lunges herself at her girlfriend and tumbles them back into the blanket. She's crying and peppering her face with kisses, whispering _yes_ over and over and proclaiming her love for the Latina repeatedly.

Santana's tears fall as well as she holds Quinn close and laughs at her enthusiasm. She wonders briefly why she waited so long to do this, but knows in her heart it's also the right time in their lives for that next, important step in their relationship.

Quinn finally recovered and just stared at her, her eyes bright and a shade Santana hasn't seen before but quickly decided she loves. "I love you _so_ much, baby."

"Te amo," Santana said back. "Always and forever."

Quinn lowered her head and kissed her for long moments before sitting up again and looking at the ring. Santana sat up as well and took the box from her. Taking the ring out of its velvet bed, she took Quinn's shaky hand with her own quivering one and smiled so tenderly at the blonde that it's all Quinn could do not to start crying again.

"May I?" she asked as she positioned the ring at the end of Quinn's left ring finger.

"Yes, please," Quinn tells her before looking down at their hands.

Santana slipped the ring on and it's a perfect fit. Lifting the hand, she kissed the ring and then Quinn's knuckles. "Looks good on you, querida."

Quinn nods as she moves to settle herself between Santana's legs, leaning into her chest. Santana's arms wrap instinctively around her to keep her close.

"These are by far, the best holidays ever," Quinn tells her. "I really do love you, Santana, and you've made me the happiest woman in the world."

"Ditto, baby. Feliz Dia de Reyes," she whispered before cupping Quinn's chin and kissing her again.

Boxes and wrapping paper are pushed aside as they reaffirm their commitment to each other for the next few hours, whispered words of love surrounding them and cocooning them by the Christmas's tree lights and the flickering fire.

When they finally fell asleep it's with their arms wrapped tightly around each other, the colorful lights reflecting on their naked and spent bodies, serene smiles on their faces.


End file.
